


Gonna Shake the Floor

by Clarinda0110



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110
Summary: Yuuri wants to show Viktor one of his old haunts in Detroit. Good times had by all!





	Gonna Shake the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_Toska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Toska/gifts).



> This was a result of a rabbit hole that my partner in crime was falling into while she was looking for music for her upcoming chapters. This is down and dirty, as it should be. I gifted this to her because she does so much for me every day, whether she knows it or not. Thanks boo!!!

When Yuuri suggested going to a club he had frequented when he had lived in Detroit, Viktor had been delighted. The first thing that struck him as they drove through the darkened streets of the city was the tragic beauty of urban decay.  The Uber had dropped them off in front of an old warehouse, but all the windows were blacked out and the only lighting came from small white fairy lights strung up all along the walls. There was a glossy black door adorned with iron bolts and a small sign in the same black as the door, that simply read ‘Sweat’ in gold letters. A woman with artic blonde hair pulled up in a slick high pony that towered over even Viktor, presided over the line of people that waited to enter. He gaped as Yuuri walked straight up to her, bypassing the velvet rope. The woman’s cold blue eyes lit with recognition as Yuuri approached, her red lips curving into a knowing smile and she opened the large wooden door with a flourish. Yuuri turned back to Viktor, took his hand and pulled him into the darkened club.

The only illumination in the hall was strip lights running along the floor and ceiling. The walls were covered in a lightly tufted red velvet. Viktor couldn’t keep his hand from trailing along the soft fabric as Yuuri led them towards the main area of the club. The smell of sweat, booze and something sweeter drifted into Viktor’s nostrils as they stepped into the gaping chasm of the club proper.   

The room was octagonal with bars on every other wall, the front of which were covered with the same deep red velvet the from the hall and the bar tops were glossy black. What Viktor noted as his eyes surveyed his surroundings was the there were no bottles of liquor on the wall behind the bar. The bartenders pulled from a selection in front of them at the request to the patron. The drinks were served in stemware that had deep bevel cuts in heavy fine crystal.

The walls were coated in matte black, giving one the feeling of claustrophobia and vertigo all at once. There were mirrors of all shapes and sizes placed at random, giving the feel of a larger room, not knowing what you were seeing was a reflection or the real thing. The whole aesthetic was a trippy fun house.

The bass pulsed out of the speakers as if it wanted every heart and mind in its thrall. The dance floor was lit with strobes of blue and pink as well as a white flasher that gave the disorienting effect of one slow blink.

_Flash_

Viktor clutched at Yuuri’s hand as he was pulled towards the teeming mass. The bodies on the dance floor writhed in time with a raunchy trip-hop song. The group seemed to move as one entity. Heat, booze, and heaven know what else coursing through their veins, fueling this bacchanal right.

_Flash_

Yuuri’s hips were already swaying along to rhythm that surrounded them. They were encased snuggly in a pair of black leather pants that may have well been painted on. His shirt was a sheer silk with a dusting of shimmer that concentrated on the shoulders and chest, dissipating as it spread to the hem of the shirt. The piece de resistance was a pair of 4-inch black ‘fuck me’ heels. Viktor had nearly swallowed his tongue when he’d first set eyes on the ensemble.   

Flash

Viktor’s own threads were nothing to sniff at either, of course. Charcoal grey slacks and vest, silk and wool blend, tailored within an inch of its life. The fabric had been woven with a delicate silver thread giving the ensemble a subtle glimmer, nothing gaudy mind you, just an inner glow. His shirt was lipstick red and the tie was black silk, which Yuuri had done up in an ornate knot.

_Flash_

The trip-hop song crossfaded into a pounding beat and when the vocals kicked in they were distorted giving it a sultry vibe. Yuuri, having maneuvered deftly into the center of the dance floor, raised their entwined hand and spun himself so that his back was flush with Viktor’s chest, his arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. He swiveled his hips back to grind against Viktor, who brought up his other hand to hold fast to Yuuri for dear life.

_Flash_

Viktor’s arms were now empty and Yuuri was now facing him, his walnut brown eyes burned with fire meant only for him. Yuuri crooked his finger at Viktor, who immediately stepped forward into his fiancé’s space. Yuuri draped his arms on Viktor’s shoulders and leaned in as if to kiss him, but instead gripped his tie and used it as a balance to slide his body down against Viktor. Perched on his killer heels, he arched back up pressing his hips into Viktor’s, send all the remaining blood straight to his cock. Yuuri slid his hands around Viktor’s waist and gripped his hips firmly. He placed his leg in between his and pressed forward, meanwhile still keeping time with the undulating movement of the dancers that surrounded them.

_Flash_

Viktor’s thoughts were ripped from the moment when a pair of hands encircled Yuuri from behind, one tipping his head back and another under his arm, caressing his chest. The person, whose red lips whispered something into Yuuri’s ear and then a pink tongue with a silver stud licked a stripe just behind his ear. The dark kohl lined eyes stared a challenge at Viktor, raising a meticulously shaped brow as if to say, ‘I dare you.’

_Flash_

Yuuri has spun out of the arms that had entwined around him and placed himself between Viktor and the interloper. Their eyes grew wide and shrank back from Yuuri’s glare. They turned tail and disappeared back into the darkness from where they’d come. Whatever look he must have fixed on them, Viktor was sure he’d never want to be the one to provoke it.

_Flash_

Yuuri was tugging on Viktor’s hand again, this time they were headed out of the crowd of sweat covered bodies towards one of the walls covered in mirrors. He stopped in front of a full-length mirror with an ornate gold leaf frame, placed his hand on the side of the glass and revealed a small dimly lit room. He turned and pulled Viktor through the portal and shut the glass behind them. Feeling a bit like Alice, Viktor had only glanced around him briefly, noting a plush red velvet fainting couch and that the mirror they’d come through was a two way before all sense fled his brain as Yuuri pinned him to the wall with a filthy open mouth kiss.

His hands were thrust into silver strands while Viktor’s were at his lover's hips as his own sought friction and its sweet release. Viktor heard the clicking of metal of his belt and the purr of his fly meant Yuuri was in full Eros, no pre-show, straight to the main event. He pulled Viktor from the wall and pushed him down onto the couch.

Yuuri’s eyes were smoldering again, this time there was a glint of possessiveness to them. He slowly undid the closure on the front of his leather pants and began to peel them off. This process was aided by the silk thigh high stockings he was wearing underneath and to Viktor’s never-ending astonishment nothing else. He stepped out of the pants as well as the heels and settled himself on Viktor’s lap.  Yuuri leaned forward for another searing kiss, as he did so, he reached around to his ass and with nimble fingers, he extracted a glistening black plug.

Viktor let out a sound that was half moaning half gasp, Yuuri reached into pants and pulled out his already half hard cock. He began to pump it to full attention. Viktor braced his hands behind him, gripping tight to the plush upholstery. He jerked his hips in time with Yuuri’s hand but was left on the trembling edge when his tormentor stopped his ministrations.

Yuuri placed his free hand on Viktor’s shoulder as he lowered himself onto Viktor’s dick that he still held firmly. Yuuri smoothly took the entirety of Viktor in one magnificent movement. Viktor looked up in awe and wonder at the man he called his love, flushed and glowing as he poured all of his passion into an achingly slow shift of his hips as he started to fuck himself on Viktor’s cock.

The tight heat of Yuuri around him and the tension that had been building since they’d begun this adventure burst forth. It broke any semblance control he thought he’d possessed. Viktor growled and dug his heels into the undoubtedly sticky floor as he pushed his hips up to meet Yuuri’s downward motion.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back into his head and he tilted his head back as their frantic fucking nearly rattled his teeth. The slap of skin and the lewd noises echoed around the room along with the still throbbing bass from the club mere feet from them drove them harder and faster.

Yuuri was in such an ecstatic state the drool had begun to trickle from his gaping mouth. Viktor loosened his grip on one side of the couch so that he could take hold of Yuuri’s neglected cock and with only a few frantic pulls, he’d heard his love howl as the hot come spilled over his hand. Viktor continued to pound up into Yuuri, coming hard not long after.

Yuuri collapsed on top of Viktor who had fallen back into the soft velvety couch. The thumping bass and their heavy breathing were now the only sound Viktor could make out as his brain came back online. Next, to his ear, he felt Yuuri’s breath and heard a faint whisper.

“Mine.”

A smug smile played on Viktor’s features as he brought his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and hugged him close. Feeling a sense of peace settle into his chest, Viktor basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking wondering what other secret haunts Yuuri would show him next. He couldn’t wait.

  



End file.
